Free in Control
by Aoi LawLight
Summary: Dengan kata lain, dia menyuruhku untuk mengendalikan The Other Guy. Tony Stark mempercayai Bruce Banner sepenuh hatinya.. FID #5 FREEDOM. #KompetisiFlamerSejati. Rated T untuk bahasa.


**Aoi LawLight**, happily present to you:

A **Bruce/Tony** aka **HulkIron** fanfic

**Free In Control**

**.**

The Avengers belongs to their Creators

.

**WARNING:-light- M/M pair. OOC –I think-. SoftSide of Tony Stark. Tony n Pepper tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus.**

**DON'T LIKE MY FIC? DON'T FLAME ME!**

.

.

.

_You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stop it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a… terrible privilege._

_**But u can control it.**_

_Because I learned it._

_**It's different.**_

_Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much exposure should have killed you._

_**So you're saying that the Hulk… The Other Guy… saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?**_

_I guess we'll find out._

_**You might not like that.**_

_You just might.I _(#)

.

Sejauh yang Bruce bisa ingat, sejak insiden Harlem. Tidak ada orang yang pernah memberikan kepercayaan yang sangat besar padanya.

Aneh sekali.

Anthony Edward Stark. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Memberikan kepercayaannya pada Bruce. Dengan sangat jelas.

Perasaan hangat kembali menjalari dadanya. Perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah lagi dirasakan Bruce sejak berpisah dengan Betty.

_AL n FID_

Gelombang ledakan menggetarkan Helicarrier. Bruce merasakan tubuhnya terpental kebelakang dan terjatuh.

Bruce bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Pikiran _The Other Guy_ menyeruak kepermukaan pikiran Bruce. Bruce berusaha mengendalikannya. Memusatkan pikirannya pada hal lain. Bertanya-tanya apakah yang lainnya terluka akibat ledakan. Bagaimana keadaan Tonya. Apakah dia terluka.

"Dr. Banner… Bruce, kau harus melawannya. Inilah yang loki inginkan. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Dengarkan aku. Kita pasti baik-baik saja, mengerti?" Suara Natasha tidak setenang biasanya. "aku bersumpah demi hidupku, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kau akan bebas dan tidak akan….."

"HIDUPMU….?" Bruce menghardik Natasha, membuat sang Black Widow terdiam.

Bruce menggeram. Merangkak menjauh. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah mata Natasha yang memancarkan ketakutan.

_AL n FID_

Bruce terbatuk. Udara di sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh debu. Tubuhnya juga tertutup oleh debu dan beberapa puing bangunan. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati bahwa dia ada di dalam sebuah cekungan besar dengan puing bangunan berserakan di sekelilingnya.

Bruce duduk dan menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat.

Pikiran Bruce dipenuhi oleh Tony. Apakah Tony terluka? Apakah Bruce telah melukai Tony?

Bruce tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti Tony. Rasa hangat yang diberikan Tony membuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuatnya merasa berharga. Melebihi rasa yang diberikan Betty.

Bahkan _The Other Guy_ juga merasakannya. Rasa hangat yang membuat Bruce bisa merasakan kembali kendali pada tubuhnya bahkan saat _The Other Guy_ sedang beraksi.

"Kau jatuh dari langit," suara itu mengagetkan Bruce.

Bruce menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tua. "Apa aku melukai seseorang?"

"Tak ada banyak orang di sini. Tapi kau mungkin mengagetkan beberapa burung dara," si pria tua menjawab.

"Untunglah!"

"Kau mungkin tepat sasaran. Kau tersadar saat jatuh."

"Kau melihatnya?" Bruce bertanya pelan.

"Ya, semuanya, tepat menembus atap. Besar, hijau dan telanjang bulat. Ini…" si pria tua melemparkan sebuah celana dan kemeja untuk Bruce. "aku pikir ini tidak akan muat sampai kau menyusut ke ukuran normal."

"Terima kasih," Bruce bergegas memakainya.

"Apa kau _alien_?"

"Apa?" Bruce merasa tidak mendengar dengan baik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pria tua.

"Kau dari luar angkasa, _alien_?"

"Bukan."

"Wah, nak. Kau punya masalah dengan tubuhmu."

_AL n FID_

Bruce tiba di Manhattan dengan motor yang dipinjamkan si pria tua. Kekacauan yang menyambutnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

_Inikah kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh para prajurit Loki?_ Pikirnya sembari mengendarai motornya.

Bruce melihat Steve dalam balutan seragam kebesarannya. Thor berdiri dengan gagah di samping Steve. Natasha dan seorang pria yang Bruce kenali sebagai Clint Barton, agen SHIELD yang dipengaruhi oleh Loki, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Steve dan Thor.

Bruce memarkir motornya dan mendekati yang lainnya. "Semuanya terlihat mengerikan," kata Bruce sembari memandang kesekitarnya.

"Aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah," Natasha menyahut.

"Maaf!"

"Jangan, kita mungkin membutuhkan yang lebih parah dari ini."

"Stark, Bruce di sini. Seperti yang kau katakan.

Bruce mendengar Steve berbicara -pasti menggunakan alat komunikasi- pada Tony. Perasaan lega dan gembira menyelimuti Bruce.

Tony baik-baik saja. Bruce tidak melukainya saat dia berubah menjadi Hulk sebelumnya.

"Dr. Banner, ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk marah."

Steve berkata dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Itulah rahasiaku _Captain_. Aku selalu marah."

Bruce merasakan tubuhnya berubah. Namun kali ini berbeda, dia bisa melihat semua. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang _The Other Guy_ rasakan. Yang paling terpenting dan membuat Bruce ingin bersorak senang adalah dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Dari ujung jalan, Bruce bisa melihat Iron Man terbang mendekat. Di belakangnya sebuah –atau seekor- _alien_ raksasa mengikutinya. Bruce tersenyum.

_Aku bisa_, pikirnya. The Hulk meninju _alien_ itu hingga hancur.

_AL n FID_

Bruce –The Hulk- melihat saat portal dilangit perlahan menutup. Bisa dilihatnya kilatan api saat bom nuklir yang dibawa Tony meledak di balik portal itu.

Di sana. Tepat sebelum portal benar-benar tertutup, Tony –Iron Man- terbang menuju tanah.

Terbangkah?

Bruce memusatkan pandangannya. Tony tidak terbang, dia terjatuh.

Dengan geraman keras Bruce melompat dan menyambar Tony dari udara. Pendaratannya tidak bergitu mulus.

Steve segera mendekat dan berlutut disamping Tony. Thor melepas paksa armor penutup wajah Tony.

Mata Tony tertutup. Terlihat sangat damai. Jika saja kekacauan disekitarnya disingkirkan dan dia sedang tidak memakai armor-nya. Semua orang akan berpikir jika Tony hanya tertidur.

Hulk meraung, mewakili air mata Bruce.

Mata Tony terbuka. Keterkejutan tirlihat jelas dimatanya. Hidung dan mulutnya berlomba memasok udara menuju paru=parunya.

"_What the hell_? Apa yang terjadi? Tolong katakana kalian tidak menciumku!"

"Kita menang," Steve tersenyum.

"Alright. Yay! Kerja bagus, kawan! Kita harus libur besok hari. Kalian pernah makan Shawarma? Ada restoran Shawarma dua blok dari sini. Aku tidak tau apa itu, tapi aku ingin mencobanya."

"Kita belum selesai," Thor mengeratkan pegangannya pada Mjolnir.

"Lalu Shawarma setelahnya?"

_AL n FID_

Thor dan Loki telah kembali ke Asgard. Steve mengendarai motornya melakukan perjalanan mengenang-masa-lalu. Natasha dan Clint entah menuju kemana.

Bruce duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang mobil sport Tony. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar mobil.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Bruce berada di kota besar seperti saat ini. Terlebih lagi tidak dalam upaya melarikan diri dan menghancurkan kota.

Di sampingnya Tony menyetir dengan tenang. Sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang Bruce kira adalah sebuah lagu.

Tony berhenti di tempar parkir bawah tanah Stark Tower. Gedung yang seminggu lalu menjadi pusat segala kekacauan dan saat ini sedang dalam proses renovasi. Tony keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Bruce.

_AL n FID_

Bruce mendapat kamarnya sendiri di Stark Tower. Sejujurnya, Bruce mendapatkan satu lantai untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dua bulan sejak invasi yang dilakukan Loki. Dua bulan dan hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Walaupun Tony masih sering mengejeknya soal _The Other Guy_, juga masih sering menyodok pingganggnya dengan obeng.

"Jarvis?"

"Ya, Dr. Banner?" suara Jarvis muncul entah dari mana.

"Di mana Tony?"

Bruce mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling 'rumah' Tony. Namun tidak mendapati tanda-tanda sang mekanik.

"Tuan ada di ruang kerjanya, Dokter."

"Terima kasih, Jarvis."

"Sama-sama."

_AL n FID_

Tony tidak mendengar suara pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Namun dia mendengar suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai walaupun hal itu tidak membuatnya menoleh.

_Bukan Pepper_, pikirnya.

"Tony!"

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata dan Tony berpikir dengan konyolnya jika arc reactornya bermasalah. Detak jantungnya berpacu.

"Ya, Bruce?"

"Tony, kapan terakhir kau tidur?"

Bruce mengitari meja kerja Tony dan berdiri di hadapan sang mekanik.

"Uh, coba aku lihat… tiga hari yang lalu?" jawab Tony tidak yakin.

"Kau harus tidur, kau tau."

Bruce meraih obeng di tangan Tony dan meletakkannya di meja. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Bruce melepaskan sarung tangan Tony. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Tony dan menuntun –jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan 'menyeret'- Tony menuju kamar sang mekanik.

Bruce mendorong Tony agar dia berbaring di tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Dibasahinya sebuah handuk kecil dengan air hangat dan kembali kesisi tempat tidur Tony. Dengan perlahan, Bruce menyeka kotoran dari wajah Tony.

Tony memejamkan matanya. Kenyamanan dan kehangatan tempat tidurnya membuat semua rasa lelahnya menjadi berlipat ganda. Dia menguap membuat bruce tertawa kecil.

"Selesai! Kau bisa tidur sekarang," kata Bruce sambil berdiri.

Genggaman di ujung kemejanya menghentikannya.

"Apa kau pernah bermimpi, Bruce?"

Bruce menatap Tony dan mengangguk, lalu kembali duduk ditepi tempat tidur Tony.

"Aku bermimpi setiap saat aku mencoba untuk tidur," lanjut Tony. "Mimpi yang sama. Tentang serangan dua bulan yang lalu."

Bruce tidak menanggapi perkataan Tony. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Beberapa kali tentang kejadian di Afganistan. Berulang-ulang."

Bruce telah mendengar cerita lengkap kejadian Afganistan dari Pepper. Juga telah mengkonfirmasinya dengan Tony.

"_Please stay_!"

Tony tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Matanya terpejam. Jemarinya telah melepaskan kemeja Bruce.

Bruce meletakkan handuk di tangannya ke meja di samping tempat tidur Tony. Berdiri dan memutar kesisi lain tempat tidur. Bruce melepaskan sepatunya dan merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Berbaring dan menyamankan posisinya di samping Tony.

Tony berbalik dan menyusupkan salah satu tangannya kepinggang Bruce.

"Tony?"

"Sttt… aku tidur, Bruce!"

Bruce tersenyum. Meringsut semakin dekat dengan Tony dan memeluk sang Iron Man.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, keduanya telah terbalut dalam pelukan sang dewi malam.

.

.

.

_You don't need a leash to bound me._

_You don't need a knife to cut it._

_Because believe in me, make me stronger._

_Believe in me, set me free._

_Free but still in control._

_Don't step over my line._

_You're line._

_Because you're my leash._

_And, you're the one who set me free _(##)

.

**FIN**

.

# from The Avengers Movie

## MINE n I know it's not good, but it's still MINE

Author Note 1:

Mengenai Tema FID untuk tahun ini, yaitu FREEDOM. Ak ngak tau ini ngena apa ngak. Jadi ya, begitulah…

Author Note 2:

DIBUAT UNTUK FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #5!

Juga sebagai hadiah 1 bulanan buat _SOMEONE_. Seharusnya sih tanggal 3 kemarin. Tapi gini juga bolehkan,, 1 fic untuk 2 hal… *bilang aja malas bikin banyak2*

HAPPY FID #5 & HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

Hope u enjoy the fic, n if u don't mind, u can give me some review….

.

**Aoi LawLight**

**September, 9****th**** 2013**


End file.
